His Decision Trilogy
by BlossomHorse
Summary: A NarutoxSakura Trilogy... sorry, I know the summary sucks. But the writing is good, trust me... please. First part up - Iruka centric. I forgot to put the disclaimer... I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!


His Decision Trilogy

Part 1: Making the Choice

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto D: ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Iruka munched a small midnight snack as he looked out the sheet of glass between him and the outside. The rain came down in torrents and the drops of water rolled down the wet window. 'No need to water the plants' he thought. He really enjoyed this time by himself; he could just sit there in his over-sized Lazy Boy chair and clear his mind. He sorted out his ideas and dreams and thoughts all throughout his head. He usually just thought about something that happened that day, like running into an old buddy or finding a couple coins on the ground, but tonight, ironically, he decided to think about Konoha, and how it was today.

When the Rookie Nine kids were eighteen, the Akatsuki had been defeated, as well as the organization HAWK formed by Sasuke and his teammates. When the last of the members was taken care of, a huge relief came upon all of the lands, especially the Hidden Leaf Village. After that, people could live in harmony, and not worry about being attacked as brutally as what had happened five years ago, when the rookies were just sixteen. Of course, there were still threats, but not as great as when the Akatsuki was still around. Unfortunately, Sasuke had killed himself, in pain when dealing with the fact that HE had planned an attack on Konoha, and killing his brother, who had only done the things he did for good causes, only added to his sorrow. Many people from all around grieved for him, as they knew that there was still some goodness in his heart, and he could have been saved. Tsunade cried for Sasuke because she knew of his difficult past, and she thought that it was terrible for his life to end in such a tragic way. Everyone suffered. But the person that suffered most was Naruto.

'Naruto… that bratty little twerp that had dreams too big for his life… or so it seemed' Iruka thought. Now, he was one of the most respected people in all of Konohagakure, one of the strongest ninja around, and the sure person to be Hokage. Tsunade was ending her term soon… Iruka knew that she was waiting for the right time to select Naruto as the next Hokage. 'After all those years that he tried to get Sasuke back, and for him to commit suicide…' It had been obvious that Naruto was in a deep depression after the news arrived, and everyone, especially Iruka, wondered if he would ever get out of it.

'Then came Sakura.' Iruka's mind wandered to the pink-haired kunoichi who had been by Naruto's side ever since they were assigned to the same team when they were twelve. If someone could have rivaled the amount of worry for Naruto that Iruka had had, it would have been Sakura. She would go to see him every day and try to cheer him up. Iruka could see that, slowly yet surely, Sakura's love for the blond-haired ninja was growing. He just wondered when she would confess her feelings for him.

Then, it happened.

**:FLASHBACK:**

_Iruka had been walking along his favorite path in the forest when he heard voices, just slightly. He would have missed them if he had not been so in tune with the atmosphere. He made his way over to the edge of the small slope, behind a clump of bushes to where the voices were and, _surprise surprise_, he saw Naruto and Sakura there talking to each other with hushed voices. He strained to hear and was able to just make out what they were saying._

"_Naruto… I've been feeling… _strange_ around you lately."_

"_I've noticed. Yesterday you seemed a bit flushed when I invited you over for dinner."_

"_Y-yeah…"_

"_And only around me?"_

"_Yes." She sounded breathless, Iruka noticed, when she looked Naruto in the face._

"_What's going on?"_

"_T-there's been something I've r-realized, and I want you t-to know…" Iruka's eyes opened wide. 'Is she really going to say it?' He wondered. He saw her take his hands and hold them close to here chest. She leaned down and put here face to their intertwined hands, his on top, and gave them a chaste kiss. Even from this distance, Iruka could see Naruto's eyes open wide and a small look of shock appear across his face; but only a small look – it seemed as if a part of his expression showed that he always knew what she was about to say._

"_Over this time, Naruto, I started to want to be around you more than usual. I wanted to comfort you, to be there for you like you were, and still are, for me…" She looked down at their hands, "And I don't think that I would have been able to get through a day without seeing you…_

"_What I'm trying to s-say is… that… I… love you." She brought her face to his cheek and placed a kiss on it. Iruka could have sworn that Naruto was blushing._

_Sakura pulled back and looked at him for a second. And then Naruto softly took his hands away from hers, brought them to her face, and pulled her towards him and kissed her softly. Iruka, meanwhile, was watching the two eighteen year olds like he would watch a movie…_

_After a moment, Naruto removed his lips from over hers and moved away, but not too far. While giving her an intent look, he said three words just loud enough for Iruka to hear. _

"_I _love_ you."_

_Sakura then took the initiative, looped her arms around his neck, and gently pushed him to the ground. They then began to… you know… make-out, and Iruka was so surprised that he fell forward from his hiding spot in the bushes and noisily tumbled down the hill, ending up right next to the young lovers._

_Naruto and Sakura took their lips from each other's and slowly looked at Iruka, Sakura still on top of Naruto. Iruka nervously put a hand behind his head and gave a stiff laugh._

"_Ha, ha… yeah…"_

"_Sensei… how much did you hear?"_

"_Enough to know that you and Sakura are now an official couple," Iruka said with a snicker and a sly grin._

**:END FLASHBACK:**

Iruka still remembered that day like it was yesterday. After he found out about the relationship, other people naturally caught on, and soon it was no secret. Naruto and Sakura were dating, courting, in love, however a person wanted to put it. The news spread so fast – mainly due to Ino, Sakura's best friend and the village gossip. Within a week, all of Naruto's and Sakura's friends knew, not to mention their families and their friends as well. And, over the years, their relationship only grew.

Currently, the duo had been together for slightly more than four years. When they became more comfortable with other people knowing, they began to show bigger displays of public affection in front of their friends… sometimes, a little too intense, when it came to the point of Kiba shouting to them "GET A ROOM!" and Naruto and Sakura would only smirk at him for a brief moment and go back to making-out, making cutie faces at each other or whatever they were doing. Kiba would in turn gag, and act out a fake death, which got everybody, even Shino, laughing. Well, almost everybody.

The only person who did not join in the laughter was Hinata, Iruka noticed. She seemed to get a sad look in her eyes every time she saw Naruto and Sakura together… and on some rare occasions, Iruka could also spot a look of irritation on her face… or was it jealousy? 'Sometimes I don't understand her at all…' Iruka thought.

Despite Hinata's looks and their goo-goo moments, Iruka could tell that their love was certainly real. Every time Naruto came home from a solo mission, or vice versa, Sakura would lovingly kiss and embrace him, glad that he came home safely. Iruka often saw them together on dates, holding each other's hands and playfully teasing one another. And when they turned to look at each other, the way their eyes sparked when they made contact never ceased to amaze him. He remembered all the things he had seen them do together and the times between them that he (and practically everyone in Konoha) had noticed:

The way Naruto mouthed the words "I love you" to his beloved Saku-Chan when they had to keep their voices down.

The way that Sakura spoke to him when he was feeling sad, with love and tenderness in each word that came from her lips.

How Naruto would childishly sneak up behind Sakura, cover her eyes, and ask, "Guess Who?"

How Sakura never failed to smile when she jokingly replied to his question, "My Lee-Kun?" earning a look of mock jealously from Naruto.

When Naruto held Sakura in his arms and whispered sweet talk into her ear, and promised to never let her go and to always protect her.

When Sakura went to Naruto to cry when the world seemed to fall apart around her and bury her head into his chest.

Yes. Those two were truly in love.

But, one other thing crossed Iruka's mind. It happened about a week ago when Naruto and he had been out for some "manly bonding" time. Of course, they were eating lunch at Ichiraku's, and Iruka decided to bring up a conversation…

**:FLASHBACK:**

_Iruka twiddled his chopsticks around his fingers and glanced over at Naruto, who was stuffing his face with ramen. The two had run out of things to talk about, and an awkward silence was beginning to from. _

'_I've got to break the ice' Iruka thought, and said, "So, Naruto, how're things with Sakura?_

_Naruto turned quickly to Iruka with a faint blush on his cheeks and said, "Things are great."_

'_That was it?' Iruka thought. 'Hm, I'm not satisfied with that answer.' Being the nosy person he was with subjects on personal life (especially Naruto's), he propelled the topic further. "You two seem to get along well. I mean _very_ well…" Iruka said in a playful tone._

_Naruto's blush deepened so his face was a bright, colorful red. "I said," he started, "that things are going great." He began to falter a bit and brought his hand to his forehead to wipe away imaginary sweat. _

"_Oh, you're blushing," Iruka chided, "do you two have_ something _going on that you would like to share with me?"_

"_Iruka- sensei!" Naruto yelped, his blush becoming deeper, if possible._

"_So, you do, do you?"_

"_N-no!"_

"_Did you just stutter? I mean, really…"_

"_Quit it, sensei!"_

_Iruka decided to take his fun down a notch or two as not to appear mean or… evil… "So, you really do love her, with all your heart, huh?"_

_Naruto's blush lessened and he sighed as his eyes drooped downwards into some type of dreamy gaze and he replied, "Yeah, I do… more than anything… I just can't describe how much I love her…" A small smile formed on his lips as he tilted his head and looked deep in thought._

"_Wow…" Iruka breathed. "So, have you thought about… commitment? You know, marriage?"_

_Suddenly Naruto stiffened and became uneasy and looked very nervous. He was no longer blushing, but was pale and clammy in a cold sweat._

"_Naruto, is something wrong?" Iruka asked, concerned._

"_No… Sensei, I have to go file a report for a mission… I'll see you around…" Naruto said absentmindedly. As he left, Iruka wondered why he _really _left._

"_He had no missions this week…" Iruka thought aloud._

**:END FLASHBACK:**__

'He just got nervous and ran away when I brought up the idea of marriage…' Iruka thought. 'I wonder why…'

Iruka brought his cup of teas to his lips and sipped it, deep in thought about the current situation. Then, there was a knock on the front door. A silent tapping echoed throughout Iruka's home. 'I wonder who would be here at midnight?' he wondered as he launched himself from the chair and brought his tired body over to the door and his eye to the peep hole.

Iruka gasped as he found that the man standing there was none other than the one and only Naruto, the guy that had just been on Iruka's mind.

Iruka quickly opened the door and saw Naruto soaking wet from head to toe in the downpour of rain. His eyes were a bit bloodshot and had gray bags underneath them, symbolizing his lack of sleep.

"Iruka-Sensei…" he said, "I-I… need to talk to you…" he said quietly.

All Iruka could do was purse his lips and nod silently and open the door to let Naruto in. Naruto stepped into the house and went to the mat to try and dry out his drenched clothes. Iruka hurried to a cabinet and retrieved a towel and tossed it to him.

"Thanks," Naruto stiffly replied as he did his best to dry off. Iruka motioned for him to sit on the couch. As soon as they sat down Iruka asked, "So, Naruto… what brings you here?"

"Well… I needed to talk to someone about some things… and… I knew that you always had a routine of eating a snack at this hour… and you're probably the only one I trust enough to come to…" Naruto started.

"It's about life… I don't understand it at all. And it's so unfair! You want something desperately, but you know you can't have it… because of the way the world works.

"You never know when you are going to pass away or be brutally killed by some ninja in this world we live in. You can never make any long term plans, even if you want to, because you might not be able to keep the promises you make… to a certain someone…

"It all passes by too quickly, and I'm very… afraid. I don't know what to do about the situation I'm in right now. I suppose it's just the difference between want and reality. I was foolish to think I could keep any of my promises, and I am scared to think that this promise I want to make… I'm scared that I won't be able to keep it…"

For a little while, it was silent; so silent that you could hear a pin drop – literally. Iruka contemplated what Naruto was going through, and had an idea of what might be happening.

"What is it that's you're going through?" Iruka questioned simply.

Naruto's head hung down low as he stared intently at the rug pattern on the floor. "It's about what you said that day… at Ichiraku's, you know. And… It's about Sakura…"

And Iruka knew he was right about this previous assumption. All Naruto had to do was come out and say it. 'Please… don't be afraid… Naruto, I'm here' Iruka thought.

"Sakura…I-I…I want to marry her!"

Iruka silently nodded. 'I knew it…'

"But…"

"But? But what, Naruto?"

"It's just… when you ask for a woman's hand in marriage… you are making a commitment – a promise. I don't want to break my promise! The way things are makes it difficult!" Tears began to form around the bottom halves of his eyes as his voice became more intense. "I could die! I'm not worried about myself and death, but Sakura would be left all alone, with a broken promise – all that's left of me a gravestone and my name!

"I'm afraid that I won't have time to give her the love she deserves! I'll always be busy with a mission of some sort, and she'll be working at the hospital… would we ever have any time together?

"What if she wants children? I'm not saying I wouldn't want kids of my own, but what would happen if we _did _have children? Will I have time for them? Will I be a good father?

"Then there's my worst fear – the Kyuubi…" he said. "I don't want to hurt her ever again! What if it's aroused during...! Well, you know…

"All these thoughts, these doubts… they're killing me! I want so desperately to just hold her tight, never let her go, make that promise, and give her all the love I could possibly give, and live happily ever after!

"But this isn't a fairy tale! This is real! I know that those things I said will _never _happen! I just can't take it anymore! Sensei, please, help!" Just like that he broke. He fell to the floor, racking with sobs like a little child.

Iruka had never seen Naruto this broken. He stared at Naruto sprawled across the floor sobbing uncontrollably. But, Iruka understood his situation entirely. For he, too, had loved a woman… Hayate was her name. He had gone throught the same troubles as Naruto, the same decision-making process as him. He experienced everything that Naruto was experiencing right now… He did not want the same thing that happened to him to happen to Naruto. So he went over to his limp, heaving form and rubbed his back soothingly.

"Hey, seriously… stop crying, please… It's all right…" Naruto's breathing began to make the slow transition from sharp intakes of breath to a slow, steady rhythm. He then lifted his head to see Iruka looking down at him with a look of compassion on his face.

With a sigh, Naruto pulled himself back onto the couch and rubbed his eyes profusely.

"Are you alright?" Iruka asked. Naruto nodded and gave a sniff. Iruka put a serious look on his face and said, "Good. Now, listen to me. I know what you are going through. I went throught the same thing myself… with Hayate…"

"H-Hayate?" Naruto wondered. "Who i-is she?" Iruka's eyes moved from Naruto's as he continued.

"She was… the love of my life… I loved her so much, and I did want to marry her but… something was stopping me; they were the exact same fears that you have now, except for the Kyuubi, of course, but that goes without saying…" Iruka shifted his weight and continued, "I wondered all the same things you are thinking, and I was unsure of our future. But I took too long."

"What happened Iruka-Sensei?"

"She moved away – told me I had to get my dreams straight and make a decision. For her, I was too indecisive.

"The point I'm trying to make is that it can hurt you more if you wait to decide. I doubt that Sakura would ever move away or something like that, but I just don't want you to be hurt like I was…

"Marriage is a very special thing that can't be replaced by just a relationship with the one you love. When you are married, your time together becomes sacred because you will have less of it, but…" Iruka paused for a split second to let his words sink in, "there's nothing in the world that could quite compare to the feeling of having a wife… a woman you know will love you no matter what. Sakura has been with you through all your times of difficulty and has never stopped loving you. Marriage only strengthens your bonds with each other. It is a symbol of your partnership… of your everlasting love.

"And, about the things you said earlier… don't you think that Sakura would have _left _you by now if she thought that the Kyuubi was going to be a severe threat to her? That alone shows how much she loves you…"

Naruto looked straight through Iruka with a small look of shock on his face. He seemed to be in a different world, oblivious to everything but what Iruka had just said. His eyes, still red and puffy from crying, hardly blinked at all. Finally, he spoke.

"Sensei… thank you… you have helped me more than I could have ever thought possible."

Iruka gave Naruto a small smile and asked, "So, what are you going to do?"

"You'll see." And with that, Naruto stood up, gave Iruka a small nod of his head, and was out the door.

Iruka was dumbfounded. 'Just like that, he was out the door…' he thought. 'I just hope that he makes the right decision…' And with that, he stood up, clicked off the lights, and went to bed.

**TBC…**

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**So, how did you like it? It's going to be a trilogy, with an epilogue at the end. I sense some turmoil in the second part of the trilogy! *Cough*Hinata*Cough* Well, I want to have that chapter up as soon as possible, so keep checking back! Man, it's taking a REALLY long time to type this! LOL **

**So PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW ******** THANKS!**


End file.
